


The Evangelist

by Stalene



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Good versus Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: Look through the eyes of the Evangelist, an angelic being tasked with saving the hell bound Murdoc Niccals from himself.





	The Evangelist

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge over on the Gorillaz amino, writing a story through the eyes of a minor character. The Evangelist is such a minor and unknown character my post got flagged for being off topic! But no, she's real, in the Gorillaz community, Phase Three, Murdoc even talks about her!

Her legs pumped as fast as they could go, every footfall filling the quiet halls with the wet squish of her soggy sneakers. She turned sharply, indecisive on where her feet should guide her - the liquid in her head sloshing around noisily and occasionally spilling over the edge. Fear twisted her stomach, and caused her veined hands to clench as it burned into anger. How could she have been so careless, to leave him unguarded the way she had. Already her mission had been teetering towards the depths of unsalvageable damnation - and she had carelessly let him wander from her sight!   
The sound of a glass bottle shattering caused The Evangelists head to snap around - she had been going the wrong direction. This notion was solidified by the strangled snarl of her special one, frightened and thick with intoxication and he howled for the demon to leave him be. With newfound determination, Evan spun on heel, desperately trying to reach him before it was too late. The enemy seemed to have thought ahead, the easiest routes to take blocked off by debris too thick to waste time attempting to clear, she had to go the long way. The lack of friction between her shoes and the ground caused her to slip and slide, falling several times in the process.   
She felt the Octopus attached to her left arm tighten it’s grip enough to provide reassurance, whilst the Octopus on her right tapped her arm urgently with one of it’s tentacles - making sure she knew time was of the essence.   
‘Please, do not go silent on me now!’ her thoughts rolled around her mind, like the salty sea water that filled her head, ‘Guide me to you, allow me to save you!’   
Evans prayers were answered by another angry hollar, the nasally squawk screeching out, “Get back! Get away y’bloody sod! Me soul ain’t yers for the takin’ just yet!” Quickly followed by the sound of another glass bottle being smashed to bits by sheer velocity.   
She almost passed them completely, catching a glimpse of her muse from the corner of her eye - and shooting her arm out in order to catch the doorframe, jerking her shoulder back due to the momentum that still propelled her forward, she quickly regained herself.   
Evan had come just in time! The Boogieman, her current rival hadn’t yet pried away the soul away from her special one, “Don't you dare touch him, you demon!” Her voice rang out loudly, causing the shadowy demon to turn his back to the man shriveled on the ground, tucked into one of the corners of the room. Evan straightened her back, regaining her partially lost composure as she glowered at the demon.   
The Boogieman himself shrunk at his enemy, having lost his chance at claiming the soul that was owed to him - the enraged entity lunged himself at Evan - the sudden force being thrown at Evan caught her off guard; her balance faltering as he made his quick escape. Once the demon saw the Evangelist, he immediately fled, making her job rather easy. That was until he became impatient with his prey.   
Even turned to face the shriveled man in the corner - this is not how she had wanted to meet her muse, but alas she hadn’t any other choice, “Murdoc, you are sa-” Evan was abruptly cut short by Murdoc letting out a loud, petrified,  
“DEMON!” He screeched, jumping to his feet, and snatching the closest empty bottle to him, throwing it at the angelic creature.  
“Murdoc, my muse! Be calm, I am not here to harm you!” Her gentle voice called out to the frightened man, dodging bottles of alcohol and advancing towards him slowly.  
“Stay back! Stay away from me!” Murdoc wasn’t having it, she had single handedly scared away the monster after his soul - she had barely even moved! Who knew what she wanted with him, he didn’t have any interest in finding out either. Instead of hearing out the entity, Murdoc instead scrambled about wildly, flailing his arms once she got too close - trying and failing to jump over chairs. He tore down mic stands, rammed into tables - all whilst Evan struggled to get him to stop moving.  
“Murdoc Alphonse Niccals, I swear to Go-GOSH if you do not stop with this incessant flailing I shall ducttape you to the wall!” Evan shouted over his screeching. Murdoc himself froze - he hadn’t heard anyone use his former middle name in years - after making his deal with the devil he had agreed to change it from ‘Alphonse’ to ‘Faust’, though of course it would make sense for that… Thing to know that… Right?  
“What do you want with me??” He finally calmed down enough to allow his voice to drop into a low growl, Evan allowing her shoulders to slack at the progress she seemed to be making.  
“I want nothing else but to speak with you, my dear muse.” She slowly backed away from Murdoc, who ran his clawed fingers through his greasy black hair. His eyes looked sunken, his skin tinged a dark green. It broke Evans heart to see him this way - the poor man didn’t take care of himself. She could tell he hadn’t been eating from the way his cheeks sunk, and his cheekbones popped out. How baggy his clothes looked on his thin form, and she could tell he was intoxicated - if not by his slurred speech then surely by the smell that emanated off the man.   
How could the poor soul have fallen into such disrepair, and how could the Evangelist ever hope to save him? “Please, sit. I… Did not wish for this to be the way we met.” The left Octopus gave her arm another reassuring squeeze, though Murdoc refused her request.  
“I don’t wanna fuckin’ sit, I just wanna know what’s goin’ on. Who the fuck are you, what are you, what do ya want?” He hissed, keeping his distance from her.  
“My name is the Evangelist. I am like an angel, an angel made specifically for you. I am here to save you, from yourself my special one.” The Evangelist made her best attempt at a smile.  
“I don’t like angels, their creepy as shit.” Murdoc retaliated stubbornly.  
“Yes… I know this, that is why I decided to make myself appear less angelic, though I suppose I went the wrong direction - for you seem to be more frightened of me this way..” Evan attempted a soft smile.  
“Well no shit, you look like the Lochness monster had sex with a really, really ugly mermaid.” Murdoc wrinkled his nose approvingly at her, causing Evans smile to fade, “But I guess it’s better than some creepy angel lookin’ thing.” He muttered lowly after a few moments. Even looked pleased with a bit of slack being cut for her.   
“M-My purpose is to keep you safe from that demon who wishes to lay claim on your soul… My muse you have gone through much, much more than you should have…” She stepped closer, reaching out to touch Murdoc’s hand - he quickly yanked it away from her with a sneer.  
“No fucking shit, sherlock. But I don’t need some ‘angel’s help, Fuck that shit, and fuck you!” he snarled, anger for anything labeled ‘holy’ or ‘good’ fueled his harsh, bitter tone.   
Evan had known he wouldn’t be easily swayed, but she hadn’t realized just how far lost he was. How he was drowning, she set her hands over her heart, “Oh my poor muse, I shan’t give up on you - know this, and remember. Despite the cruelties of this dark world, all you must do is call upon me and I shall appear for you. I love you, my special one.”   
Her soft tone, pleasant words, they drove Murdoc mad, “I don’t need your goddamn pity!” He snarled, causing Evan to gasp at his choice of words, this made him grin. “I don’t want nothin’ t’ do with you! And I don’t want yer stupid love er shit either! I’m fine on me own.”   
Evan bit back her sadness, pushing this stubborn mule would only lead to further complications - so for now she retreated, “All you must do is call for me, my muse.” She reminded him softly, leaving the man to wallow and drink to his heart's content. All the Evangelist could do was cross her fingers and pray that he would as for her assistance.That he would realize the error of his ways, what the violence and abuse would lead him.   
Her muse was going down such a dark path, perhaps she had waited too long to show herself. To let him know there was someone watching over him.   
The day would come that he would call on her, eventually. She simply had to wait, and luckily for him - she was very patient.


End file.
